Throwing darts is a familiar sport that is enjoyed by millions of people around the world. The game is entertaining and competitive. It is played in homes, recreation centers, restaurants, bars, and other venues. These different venues present a large variety of illumination settings for the game. Thus, the dartboard may be dimly lit, or may present glare to the player, or be cast with uneven shadows, including shadows cast on the board by the darts themselves. Conventionally, special lighting is sometimes provided to illuminate the board, but the provision of special lighting can be expensive, difficult to control, and rarely provides satisfactory illumination. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for dartboard illumination that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art.